Thief-Hunter
by Alice Rose White
Summary: A professional thief along with her partner, a hacker, joins the Hunter Exams, not knowing that it will forever change their lives. Pairings are yet to be determined. OC-centered.
1. Chapter 1

Quietly walking inside the huge tightly secured room with many types of valuable artifacts displayed was Elizabelle Queenz, a young thief dressed in black from top-to-toe. Her purple highlighted white blonde hair was securely tied into a long pony tail, and she had on a black hat on her head. No mask was covering her face, showing that she's confident enough for this dangerous job. A tiny voice was heard only in her ear, with the help from a small communication device plugged in her left ear, "Stop. The Holy Vase is supposed to be on your right". Elizabelle obediently turned to her right, a vase with the size of a wine bottle decorated with two golden dragons and a few paintings of sakura petals was the sight she saw.

She smirked as she moved towards the small vase secured inside a transparent glass box, with two lines of lasers vertically moving in circles outside the glass box. She knelt on the marble floor and searched through the small black bag that she brought all along for a saucer-sized circular device with two small yet sharp blades connected to it. She pushed the 'on' button and stood up once again, with her eyes wildly watching the fast-moving lazers around the glass box. After having calculated the speed needed, she quickly connected the circular device to one side of the glass box and removed her hands as fast as lightning. The metal door behind her suddenly closed by itself, making she turn her head towards the source of the loud thud. "Can you explain why's the door that's supposed to be my only way out was closed?" she calmly asked.

"What?"came the perplexed voice ringing in her ear. She watched the device slowly cutting out a small circle on the glass box, only to hear an annoying alarm one second later. A few lights popped up at the same time and spinned as they emitted red lights as if those sirens polices have on their cars. "What happened? I did nothing," Elizabelle whispered through her two-ways communication device. "Shit! Someone has sabotaged our plan! You have to get out of there now – with or without the vase," she heard her partner say. Beads of sweat started forming on her forehead, trickling down her cheeks as she stubbornly waited the device to finish its work. Her hands grabbed away the device along with the cut-out piece of glass as quickly as they retreated. She couldn't risk getting caught up with the traps obviously set, so she didn't dare to touch the red-coloured lasers at all.

"Quick, Elizabelle! The guards are coming up the elevator at the other end of the room! Leave the target," she heard the strictly hacker said. "Elevator, huh?" she said with a smirk on her face as she quickly took the small vase from its place. "Man, this thing is heavier than I thought!" she said as she hurriedly packed up her things and ran towards the other end of the room, towards the supposedly elevator. "Wait... Are you doing what I think your gonna do? No, El! It's too risky!" the high-pitched voice of a young girl panicly said. "Well, It's the only chance I have," she said as she forced the elevator door open. She can see an elevator quickly moving upwards towards the floor where the room she was standing in was located so she jumped on to it without a single sound, without any thoughts.

As the elevator stopped at where it was supposed to, she started climbing upwards towards the way out. "Good job, Elizabelle! Now, you only have to wait for me to get you down with my hover board," the hacker said, with her voice filled with relief. After a few minutes of fast-climbing, she finally reached the end of the elevator tunnel. She kicked the emergency door open and climbed out to the roof top of the building, only to be surprised by the sight of a skinny slit-eyed man wearing what seemed like an armor with a victorious smirk widely spread on his pale face. She observed the man, and it seemed like he have no weapon with him so she released a relieved sigh. Maybe it was too soon to be relieved.

She saw a huge sword – that sized two times bigger than the man himself – formed on the man's gloved right hand out of thin air. She released a surprised gasp, and the man laughed at her expression – her eyes wide and her mouth agape. "Well, well. We finally meet, Violette," the man said, his voice deep and course, sending shivers up her spine. She had no weapon with her, she wasn't expecting that this will happen. All those eight years she'd spent stealing those valuable artifacts, never once had she been caught red-handed like this. Panic rush through her as she saw the man charging towards her and she tightly closed her eyes, praying that this wasn't really happening.

In one fluid, quick motion, she suddenly felt herself being lifted and wind roaring at her face. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see a small person standing in front of her, her hands holding Elizabelle's. "Are you okay?" she shouted through the rush of wind – the product of their fast movement. They were on a hover board – a board that seemed like a skate board, without the wheels, that floats in the air. They were moving really fast, that Elizabelle lost sense of where they were currently at. The hover board finally slowed down after they reached a dark alley, Elizabelle quickly got down on the ground – she'd never loved the hover board, it never failed to make her feel like puking.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, except for the fact that I'm feeling like throwing up my breakfast," she said with a glare, blaming the turquoise-haired girl before her for moving too fast. The turquoise-haired girl whose name was Daphne, opened her mouth to say something but the words were never spoken as they suddenly heard a round of applause from one corner of the alley. Elizabelle quickly stood on guard, as both of them backed away from the source of the sound – a man standing in the shadows. It was when he moved forward that they can see his pale face marred with wrinkles and scars. Both their eyes widened in horror instantly – it was the man who almost killed the blonde earlier.

"Of course! The amazing Violette has an assistant to save her when she's trapped. Bravo!" he said with that smug expression on his face. Unbeknownst to him, Daphne already had a sphere-shaped metal bomb already activated in her hand she hid behind her back. She shot Elizabelle a quick glance, sending the unspoken message that the blonde should get ready effectively. The next thing that the skinny man in heavy armor knew was that something that was thrown in front of him exploded, sending him flying a few meters away from the explosion. The two young girls took the opportunity to run away, with Daphne securely hugging her beloved invention named hover board.

Both of them ran as fast as they could, until they reached a huge sea of humans watching a parade on the streets. Elizabelle turned her head to see the skinny man sending her a few strings of curses as she was confident that he couldn't see them in the crowd. The blonde held Daphne's small wrist as she walked through the crowd, expertly stealing away the oblivious people's jackets, hats and shades. By the time the parade ended, both of the two young girls already had on completely different attire, making it impossible for the armored man to even recognize them. They watched as the man tried his best to find them, only to have failure spelled on his forehead with huge, bold neon letters.

The two girls entered an empty house, which they don't even know if it still belonged to anyone. Daphne protested at first, saying that it would be dangerous if the owner come home any soon, but soon followed the blonde as the blonde said that it would be easy to escape. They stole some food from the fridge and settled down at the spacious living room of the house to devour their meal while watching the telly – as if at their own house. "That was really close! We almost gotten ourselves killed! I wonder who that man really is," Daphne said as she spoon some fried noodles into her mouth. Elizabelle who sat at the other end of the sofa she occupied, smirked at that and said, with her hands searching through the pocket of her black attire, "Look what I found".

The blonde took out a brown leather wallet that seemed expensive and showed it to the hacker beside her. She pulled out a thick, yellow card from inside the wallet and tossed it to Daphne who caught it easily. "He's a hunter?"she said with grimace. When she was younger, she'd learned the hard way _never_ _ever ever_ to meddle with the hunters – her master, the one who taught her how to hack in the first place, was killed immediately after hacking through the hunter's database. She'd promise herself that she was never going to try anything funny towards the hunters but it seemed that she'd thrown a bomb in front of one.

Then a realization hit her, "Wait a second... When did you take this?". The older blonde faked an innocent smile and said, " I took it while he was busy clapping his hands". Somehow having been expecting it, the turquoise-haired girl shook her head and muttered under her breath, "You're impossible". The blonde threw her the whole wallet, silently asking her to have a check on that man but not before saying, "Thanks. Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we take the Hunter Exam and become a hunter?". All the colour on her face drained as soon as she heard that crazy idea from her partner and she said – more to a shout, "Are you crazy? It's not that easy! And don't ever tell me to hack through the Hunter Association's Database 'cause I'll never do that!".

She saw the blonde throwing her empty food wrapper effectively to the rubbish bin behind her before saying, "Can you please calm down? It'll be fun and don't worry, I'm sure we'll both pass in a breeze. And I didn't say that I want you to hack through the Hunters' system, I just want you to check for the shipment schedule". Elizabelle calmly walked towards the refrigerator to extract a bottle of orange juice when Daphne said, "Wait.. You mean..". Elizabelle smirked, signalling that the turquoise-haired girl has gotten it right.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N : Hello ya all! I forgot to do the author's note on the first chapter so here it is. I wrote this story when I was younger, so my English is much worse than it is now. Also, English isn't my native language, so please be warned of the childish language, grammatical errors and typo's - I'm a lazy kind of person who would never check twice. If you are interested with my original characters in this story, I've posted their profiles on my author's page.

Disclaimer : I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters. Just my oc's

Elizabelle was pissed. The first reason is that she was once again standing behind Daphne, clutching on to her small shoulders as the turquoise-haired girl controlled the hover board. The second reason is that she had to wear this frilly dress that they found in the house – which was the only outfit rational enough to be worn at the Hunter Exam that fit her other outfits were too revealing, if not overly decorated with ribbons and all. Thank god it was purple – she would rather risk wearing her thievery outfit rather than wearing the 'cute' pink dress with lots of muslin that Daphne had tried to make her wear.

The purple dress she was wearing revealed her ivory shoulders and almost reached her knees, displaying her long, flawless legs. The dress was decorated with a few white ribbons, and she wore a matching white boots with heel extensions. Daphne, on the other hand was wearing a boy's attire – a sleeveless hooded sweater on top of a long-sleeved black-and-white striped shirt, a pair of old-looking baggy shorts, a pair of sneakers and a cap, with the red word of 'Boyz Rule' clearly written on it. How dare she tried making her wear the pink dress while she herself was cross-dressing?! Elizabelle would've stolen some clothes from other houses but since the ship to Zaban City, the place where the exam was supposed to be held, had already sailed, she have to tolerate the annoying dress for just a little longer. But she swore to herself that once she board the boat, she's going to steal some clothes, and she didn't care from who.

Time sure flies fast when she's angry – she could already see the lonely Kainjimaru ship in the middle of the big blue sea as Daphne had slowed down so that they could sneak in to the ship. They landed at a deserted corner and as soon as she's got her feet on the boat, Elizabelle had to untangle her white blonde hair that looked like a huge mess using her finger. "You're lucky to have short hair," she said as she finished combing her hair with her fingers. They both walked towards the place where most passengers were at, as if they had been on the ship since the start and Daphne said, " You should cut your hair too, it'd be dangerous if you accidentally have your hair stuck on the electronic door while you were trying to escape".

They sat down at a random spot far from everyone else, and soon Elizabelle said, with a boisterous smirk on her face, "But my hair's beautiful, isn't it?". Daphne playfully stuck out her tongue and they both fell into joyful laughters. They were still busy talking to each other when suddenly a cheerful boyish voice was heard from behind them, "Excuse me but I haven't noticed you two being around before". They simultaneously turned their heads to see a cute boy with tanned features and long greenish black hair standing upwards on his head. "Eh, really? We've been on this ship since the last three days," Elizabelle lied through her teeth as she and Daphne walked towards the boy. "Is that so? I'm sorry then. Nice to meet you, I'm Gon Freecs!" he said, with his innocent brown eyes shining cheerfully.

Daphne quickly shook the hand Gon offered as her free hand pushed her thick glasses back to the bridge of her nose while saying, "You can call me Jo and this is Caitlyn. Nice to meet you too". The blonde shook the boy's hand when it was offered to her, and soon, the boy said, with a serious expression, "You two should stay inside the ship. A huge storm's coming". Both girls looked at each other, then at the sky, before facing the boy again, asking in unison, "Why? The sky seemed clear". The young boy shook his head and said, "Yeah, but the sea gulls are warning each other about it, so we better be safe than sorry. Well, see you later! I must warn the others too!".

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A nauseatic smell made its way to Elizabelle's nose, a smell of puke and men's sweat and old clothings mixed up together creating a horrible experience for the blond since it was the first time she'd ever been on a ship like that. She wrinkled her nose as one of her hands automatically moved towards her face, trying to cover it from that hideous smell. She just had no choice – going to the Hunters Exam was _her_ idea. Her ego would never let her tell the truth that she herself couldn't stand this.

The storm had made the ship spin around sway back and forth and even made it do a 360 degrees flip – she had no idea how did that happen and how the hell did most of them survived. She looked to her side, only to see a small figure sitting surprisingly still despite the rocking ship beneath her, typing something on her Apple Laptop. Elizabelle envied the skinny girl, she'd always wanted to be able to read on a transportation without getting sick at all. Shifting her gaze from her only friend, she looked around, actively noting that there are only a few persons that might stand a chance in the Hunter Exam. Sitting with his back facing Elizabelle was a man wearing a somewhat cheap-looking suit, looking at his own reflection in the mirror in his hand and grinning like and idiot. _The man looked like an idiot_, she half-mindedly noted.

Moving her gaze towards the other end of the room, Elizabelle saw Gon, the boy that warned her about the storm earlier. It seemed that what he said came true – unfortunately – but if the boy really _did_ knew it from the sea gulls, he must be a great person not to underestimate. He seemed very potential in the blonde's eyes, and it looked like he's kindly helping those sick men by offering them some herbs and water. A small smile, almost undetectable, curved on her pale face, as she watched the boy helping out those weak, poor men.

She looked around again only to find the last person who was still doing good in the storm. This time, it was a blond teenager – whose gender was yet to be determined – wearing a blue tabard with red decorations over a full white training suit who was calmly resting in the hammock, with a thick book in his hands. That made five of them, who could obviously survive the storm. Just as she thought that the storm was getting calmer, something beautiful caught her attention. It was a beautiful golden watch resting on a huge man's arm as he sat with his back on the wall, sleeping. The man's face was green and pained, making a mischievous smirk appear on the blonde's face. Elizabelle just couldn't resist the temptation to go ahead and steal that beautiful watch which wasn't the best accessory to wear at the Hunter Exam, it looked like the watch was calling her to steal it.

She glanced at Daphne whose attention was on the laptop on her lap, and quietly walked away without being noticed. She almost reached the man whose hair was entirely bald, when suddenly a young boy approached him with a bowl of green herbs Elizabelle didn't recognize. "Here, mister. Chew on this and you'll feel better," said the innocent-looking, cheerful boy. Elizabelle didn't stop walking, and as soon as she was close enough, she pulled the watch away from the oblivious man. Gon turned to her, with that huge grin of his and said, "Oh, hi, Caitlyn! Is there something I can help you with?". The blonde was just about to make a smooth lie when suddenly, another voice – a much deeper, older one – uninvitedly interrupted their conversation, "You, five. Please meet me at my office". Standing at the doorway was the captain of the ship, whose nose was red and had white beard and mustache around his face, wearing the classic sailor's suit.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

All thousands mouth that were inside the first examination site made no sounds as the small elevator door opened. Five nervous looking participant emerged from the elevator, their eyes wildly watching their new surrounding just like all the other eyes that were intently watching them, most probably judging. "Ano.."a tiny voice came from a young boy whose hair was defying gravity as he looked around. Ignoring the boy, the crowd quickly went back to their own businesses. "Che. It seemed like they're nothing like those we found earlier. They're real professionals,"a young teenage girl with curly purple-ish white-blonde hair said as she she boredly watched around.

"Haven't seen you guys around before. You must be new participants,"came a husky voice of an old man. All five of them simultaneously turned their heads towards what they believed was the source of voice – a man in his late forties with his mop of brown hair neatly combed, who was sitting on one of the huge pipes that were lined on the greenish wall surrounding them. The man had a friendly aura around him, though his face wasn't handsome, but wasn't entirely ugly either – just seemed like a normal old man, except for his peculiar square nose. He was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt under a long-sleeved white ones with a pair of grey trousers. "How did you know?" Gon ask, out of curiousity and nothing more. The small man smiled a smile that Elizabelle didn't think was genuine, before sheepishly saying, "Well, this is my 35th time taking the hunter exam".

The group of five friends comically widened eyes and repeated, "35th?!". One of the man's sweaty hands came rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm Tonpa". Elizabelle immediately thought that this man might be a nice person. He definitely didn't look so strong to her but looks can be deceiving. When Gon started asking questions, the man answered them all, showing them some of the participants that they should be aware of. "AAAHH!" a loud scream broke in the air, earning everyone's attention and automatically silencing every occupant of the room. A man with tattoos on his bald head was the source, a terribly horrified expression was on his face as both of his arms magically turned into red small petals. "The psychopath's back again this year," the short man muttered, his voice a lot darker than it was before.

"Back?"Kurapika, the person who claimed that he was a man, finally voiced after keeping quiet for quite a long time. "Yeah. He was here last year. He could've just passed the test if he didn't kill the examiner he didn't like last year,"he explained. "What?And they allowed him to take the exam again this year?!" Leorio – Elizabelle had learned his weird name – said, his voice laced with pure shock. Elizabelle saw the red-headed man dressed in jester suit slowly disappearing into the crowd, even though his flamboyant hair colour made him easier to detect. "Of course. The examiners and the content of the exam changes each year. Even the devil himself could pass the exam if the examiners are determined," explained Tonpa before he decided to lighten the mood by offering, "Oh,yeah. Take this as a little mark of our acquaintance".

The short brown-haired man offered each of them a can of orange juice and each of them received them with different ways – Kurapika and Daphne cautiously, Gon cheerfully, Leorio absent-mindedly and Elizabelle gratefully. The man watched them with a sly expression on his face as the group started opening their drinks. Both Daphne and Kurapika watched as the other unsuspecting three started drinking their drinks. The orange liquid that entered Gon's mouth came out as quickly as it came in but not after he said, "This juice tastes funny. I think it's expired". Leorio quickly spat his drink shouting, "That was close!". But too bad for the blonde girl, she'd already swallowed the drink.

"I drank it," Elizabelle said in a state of shock, slowly loosing her grip on the orange can in her hands. "You idiot. Go and find some medicines!" the younger girl with her turquoise hair cut short yelled at her friend. Sending Tonpa, who was sweating in nervousness, a glare that she wished could kill, with a deep scowl on her face and a string of curses on her lips, she walked away, in search for something that might heal her stomach. From afar, she can hear Tonpa faking an apology, then scrambled away from her friends. "Evil bastard," she muttered under his breath as she felt her stomach starting to ache. She quickly climbed up the wall and stood on the highest pipe in a very quick pace – as if she'd done it everyday (she really did).

Her violet eyes searched wildly throughout the spacious room, praying for someone with the medicine that she needs. When the pain in her stomach gets even more intense, she gave up with an angry growl, and jumped down the pipe without making a single sound. She spot Tonpa in the middle of the crowd, and with the intent to kill him, she practically ran towards him, the pain in her stomach pushing her to go faster and faster. "Hey, Tonpa-san! Can I have some more of your juice? It must be my nerves, I'm really thirsty right now," a boyish voice of a cute silver-haired boy said, making Elizabelle immediately stop on her tracks. She narrowed her eyes as she started listening to their conversation, ignoring her need to go to the toilet ASAP.

"E-eh? Of course! Here," she heard the sly old man said as he handed the young boy three cans of the same drink that caused Elizabelle a stomach-ache. Elizabelle just watched as the boy drank the juice, her stomach stopping her from saving the poor silverette. "Worried? I'll be fine. I've trained. Poisons won't affect me," the young boy said, making both Tonpa and Elizabelle widen their eyes in shock. The blonde-haired girl wanted to think about it but she really can't. "Tonpa, you idiot!" she said, grabbing the old man in the collar and lifting him of the ground. "What the hell did you put in that drink?! Wait, don't answer that. Tell me how to heal it or I'll swear you'll never see daylight ever again!"she shouted at his ear.

A terrified look crossed Tonpa's face as he held his hand up in defence and said, "Fine, fine! Just don't hurt me! There's this girl with long turquoise hair named Ponzu. She might have the anti-laxative medicine". Giving the evil old man a powerful punch on his ugly face, Elizabelle literally threw him away as if he's a plastic bag of groceries, and walked away in search of this Ponzu girl. "That was cool," said the silverette from earlier as he skated his way beside her with his skateboard. Elizabelle completely ignored the boy beside her as she spot a cute girl with a pretty huge hat on her light turquoise hair, standing in the middle of a non-talking crowd.

She made her way towards the girl's back and started unzipping the oblivious Ponzu's bag. She started searching through the bag full of medicines as if it was a normal thing to do to another person without them even noticing. She finally found what she looked for, a small bottle filled with little white pills, the word 'Anti-laxative' printed on it's cover in black letters. Her unsteady hands popped the lids open, before swallowing one quarter of the content and drank a bottle of water she stole from somewhere else. "Cool," the silverette said, his cat-like blue eyes gleaming in interest. Elizabelle almost jumped out of her skin, since when had the boy been following? After ignoring what he had said, the blonde was quite sure that the boy went away, for she couldn't sense anyone following. She decided, that instance, the boy was no one she should ever look down on.

A weird sound of an alarm rang through the whole crowded area, and if it was quiet before, it was nothing but silent when a secret passage opened, revealing a man with weird mustache and no lips to be seen. _This is it_, Elizabelle thought to herself as she took a deep breath, allowing the determination to pass taking over the whole being.

A/N : Forgive me for updating this later than I'm supposed to. I don't know what I was thinking, I've had the story written and kept in my old folder but I just simply forgot to post it. I know, I have a really serious trouble with my memory. Sorry for the really short chapters. Also, I would like to thank those who Favorited and followed my story – though I honestly think it's kinda childish and rushed off. But well, nothing makes me happier than people liking my writings. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
